


Bad Habit

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mp_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus feeds his addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws.  
>  **Prompt Number:** #31 cigarettes/smoking

Sucking Sirius' cock was like smoking fancy menthol cigarettes. It was bad for him, oh so bad, and it was probably crystallizing his soul the way menthol cigarettes he smoked when he could get them supposedly crystallized his lungs. Only, it was so fucking good that he didn't care if he was killing himself inch by inch. Sirius' cock was top drawer --long and thick and cut-- somehow not ridiculous and awkward like the private bits of lesser men. It was perfect, and the salty-bitter taste of it on Remus' tongue was better than any high he'd ever had.

He savored it like he would an expensive cigarette, rolled it on his tongue and pursed his lips around it ever so reverently. He craved it like nothing else, and when Sirius' cock was in his mouth he never minded how much his knees hurt against the dirty, cracked asphalt of the alleys where they always found each other, or the fact that he might not see Sirius again for a month, or the fact that Sirius had stopped kissing him and looking him in the eye for even longer than that.

Sirius coming in his mouth, down his throat, was a fix he couldn't do without, and Remus was more than willing to pay the price.


End file.
